Miracuru Pain's
by ParaNitroChick
Summary: An idea that came to mind after watching the Prison scene with Slade in the season 2 finale. No one said that the Miracuru Cure wouldn't have side effects for someone who had the Miracuru in their system for a long period of time. Basically a Slade Hurt and not much Comfort.


A/N: I had originally posted this as the final chapter to my The Fear and Guilt that haunts him story, but after a day I felt it didn't belong so I decided to make it a independent story. This is all A/U with mentions to the season 2 finale. I hope it's not a horrible story, I do Love Slade and Manu Bennett, but this was another idea that just wouldn't leave me alone; as Slade looked like he was in so much pain in the ARGUS Prison scene. Enjoy

He jolted back to consciousness, his whole body hurt for the first time in... He couldn't remember. He never believed that Oliver could deceive him again and he never imagined that he wouldn't get his revenge. The Miracuru had made him believe he was invincible and all he cared about was hurting Oliver for allowing Shado to be killed by Anthony Ivo.

Slowly sitting up on the cot he had been laid on, a wave of nausea took his breath from him. His head hurt, his ribs were killing him, he felt hot and cold at the same time and his whole body hurt like he'd been beaten with a metal pipe. He thought to himself this must be what withdrawl for an addict must feel like. "Where…Am I?"

From behind him came the all too familiar voice of Oliver Queen.

"Somewhere as far from world as I could get you."

He slowly turned and gingerly put his feet to the floor to get up; another wave of nausea bent him over momentarily before he was able to rise to his feet. Unsteady at first, the pain in his ribs ratcheted up a bit but he'd had worse before. He slowly walked to where Oliver sat on the other side of the bars, and listened as Oliver thanked him for saving him and for making him a hero.

He thought to himself and laughed silently, "I killed your mother kid, ruined your family's company and you're thanking me for making you a hero."

Oliver also mentioned that Star Labs had warned him that someone who's had the Miracuru in his system for an extended period might suffer from some sort of withdrawl. They weren't really sure. Slade wasn't really listening; he was too busy making threats to Oliver to escape and come after him and everyone he loves.

After Oliver had left his only parting words to his threat to escape and hurting everyone he loved had been;

"No you're in Purgatory."

While still full of anger he knew was only his remaining adrenaline, after Oliver shut the door he soon lost his will to remain standing. He made his way back to the cot and sat down. He hated to admit it but Oliver was right about what Star Labs had told him. He had gotten used to the feeling of power that the Miracuru gave him. Right now he knew he was on a downward trend.

He took stock of his surroundings in this underground bunker cell; a simple bathroom which he was hoping he wouldn't need to soon. A desk with nothing on it and the cot he was currently sitting on. Dizziness and exhaustion overtook him and he lay back down on the cot. He fell into a restless sleep; plagued with more nightmares from the days on the freighter, the night Oliver took his eye and events that took place once he woke up outside the freighter. Then more dreams of Shado but now without the Miracuru they were just normal dreams. Dreams of them being together back at home, dreams of introducing her to Joe; dreams of a life he would never have. However his pleasant dreams soon turned to nightmares again. Shado appeared before him bloody with the gunshot wound to her head.

"Why Slade, Why did I have to die?"

"Don't worry my love, I'll get Oliver Queen, I will have my revenge." He heard himself tell her

Soon he woke, he could tell he had a fever and his whole body was wracked with tremors. He knew the place had to be guarded but he hadn't seen anyone and he was unconscious when they brought him here. The vision in his good eye was distorted but he figured that was due to the piercing migraine now thrumming through his skull; he could tell there were cameras everywhere so at least there were people watching him. He wondered if they would care if anything happened to him down here. His skin felt like it was on fire and crawling at the same time. He wanted to get away from this concrete prison and curl up in a corner somewhere. Instead he paced the floor to keep his mind occupied and not focusing on his increasing discomfort.

As the day wore on he began to feel worse and worse; the nausea increased, the dizziness made him feel like he was on a never ending ocean and it felt as if someone had stuck a knife in his stomach. After pacing for what felt like hours he sat back down on the cot. Breathing heavily he willed his current bout of nausea to go away. The kid was right he thought, another painful spasm ripped through him causing him to double over on the cot clutching his stomach. This sucks….

It wasn't 30 minutes later and he lost the battle to the nausea; bolting from his position on the cot he dropped to his knees; retching hard at first then loosing what little he had in his stomach. He stayed that way for a while; without consuming much in the past 24 hours the vomiting soon turned to more retching. His body still felt like it was on fire and the tremors he had a couple of hours ago returned with vengeance. The cool metal of the toilet felt good against his face as he rested his head on the rim. After what felt like hours he rose from his position, his body and ribs taking on a new level of hurt.

This cycle continued for hours but to Slade it felt more like days. There were guards and they knew to expect the events taking place. They tended to him as needed but for the most part left him to his misery. After his latest bout of sickness he sat with his back against the wall shivering, sweat dripping down his face, wishing that Shado was there to comfort him like she had done on the island after Oliver disappeared.

Oliver's words echoed in his ears "You made me a hero Slade, Thank you."

He laughed inwardly again at those words and it brought some comfort to him as he started to figure out how to make Oliver regret those words. He fell into another uneasy sleep against the wall, and dreamt of Shado once again.

After a while his suffering from the Miracuru cure was over and he started to feel somewhat like the human he used to be before all this took place., He was alone in this stone prison, no contact with the outside world other than the occasional ARGUS Agent, with only time on his side to plot and plan how he might escape Purgatory once again. He had promise to fulfill, Oliver succeed this time but one day Slade vowed he would escape and he never goes back on a promise. The day would come when Oliver would lose everything he had left in the world.

One Day

Thanks for reading, this will complete this fic for now... Thanks so much for sticking with me for the last month and a half or so. Sorry it's not a few chapters longer. The writers finished off the season really well and I've not had much to add.


End file.
